My Lifesaver
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: She was outgoing. She was happy. She was funny. Until her Mom got a divorce. Her best friend moved. Since nobody cared anymore, she stopped caring too. Until a new girl moved to Malibu. And someone else. Then things begin to change... Total AU and Liley
1. Why Me?

**A/N **Just a new story, alternate universe thing, hope you enjoy.

**My Lifesaver**

* * *

Lilly's POV

Skating down this sidewalk with a slope was what helps me begin my day. There was nothing else that I had now, as an escape except for my skateboard.

I strapped on my safety gear, I felt energy. I stood on the board and even more energy surged through me. I would align the board with the sidewalk and push off. In the meantime, ignoring the calls of my Mother, reminding me of how late I would be and another detention that could get added to my record I currently have.

School was something I didn't look forward to, but the ride that got me there was. As soon as I pushed away, I felt the thrill and rush; like I was almost flying. Even though it only lasted about ten seconds, it got me to school quickly. One of the best feelings I looked forward to every morning. Getting out of my house was one other thing that I looked forward to.

It's not like I didn't like my Mother. But ever since my parents divorced each other, I've always felt the need to be somewhere else and on my own. Some place away from the painful memories of the yelling occurring only a few months ago. I only had one friend to go to after the event took place. Then of course he helped me through it. But only a few days after that he told me something that made my life feel even more like hell. He was moving. I would talk with him on the phone, but it's just not the same; it's never the same.

So a few months ago all my happiness was wiped away from me within a matter of days. I couldn't live without some way to be happy, so I found a new form of happiness. I was a bit mean, but in a way it was stress relieving. I rebelled and found it funny to make fun of others. Maybe it was because I was made fun of. I really didn't know and I didn't care to figure it out, I just continued on with my life.

Now as I walk into the school, board in hand, I placed it next to the school doors where all the other skateboards go. Next I take long and gentle strides to my first class; trying to be quiet as I was five minutes late. Once I slip into my regular seat in history at the back, it was always no problem since it was a big room. But this time we had a substitute- Kunkle. Vice Principal. That woman had eyes in the back of her head, so there was no way I would get out of this one.

"Truscott! You're late again." She hadn't even turned around from writing on the blackboard as she spoke these first words.

"My, my Mom had car trouble. I'm really sorry Ma'am."

"It's only been two weeks into the school year, I don't understand how you could be late each day. And I believe you've already used the, car trouble excuse twice last week." She turned around now.

Busted.

"But I…I'm sorry Kunk- Ms. Kunkle." I said and walked up to her desk as she filled out a detention slip and handed it to me.

"Thank you; now you've got a one hour detention right after school. Take your seat now."

Once I turned around to head to the back of the room, I stopped; a girl was walking toward me. She was new to the school. I continued to watch her walk to the front of the room. As I passed her I quickly saw that she had a light purple backpack and was also carrying a small slip of paper. It was a different color indicating she was a new student of course.

She mumbled a few things to Ms. Kunkle, handed her the slip of paper, and a minute later, Ms. Kunkle introduced her to the class.

Miley. That's a name I know I'll never forget. It's so unique, so pretty, so…I just thought it's pretty. I never think like that. Why am I thinking like that? And now I'm staring at her as she is sitting down. She sits next to me; I can't believe it, she is sitting next to me. There was a small distance between us, but it was still close. And now she's looking back at me in wonder. Wait, why do I care? Focus Truscott!

Now I turn back to the front of the room and try to take notes on the lecture. Something unlike me also, but it did get my mind off of Miley…at least for now.

After class I hurried out the door. I needed to get her off my mind. I mean sure she might make a great friend, but right now I just felt something…different and it was scaring me a bit.

Once I reached my locker, I switched books quickly so I could hurry to my next class. But once I shut my locker, there she was right behind it. Miley.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering if you could help me find my locker?" she asked. Why would she want to talk to me? I didn't look friendly and I never planned on being friendly either. But I couldn't help myself, because her voice was the sweetest to listen to. I must have looked a little shocked at her sudden appearance. I didn't notice until she looked at me funny and repeated herself. "Hello? So can you?" she asked again, snapping me back into reality.

"Oh right, sorry. So what's the locker number?"

She glanced back at her schedule card. "It's 32E" she said happily.

I rolled my eyes and held in a moan of frustration and then I pointed to the locker just next to mine, 31E.

"Great thanks. Hey this is right next to your locker isn't it?"

"Yep, imagine that." I mumbled in a whisper and then I faked a smile. So much for my avoidance plan.

"So do you think you could show me some of my classes then? I'm new here and this school's a bit hard to navigate around."

It became increasingly annoying at how happy she was. She spoke with excitement in her voice about everything. It bugged the hell out of me, but at the same time it calmed me in a weird way and that's what I liked about her. And that's what started to scare me, because this was too fast. But I helped her anyway.

"Uh yeah, no problem." I grumbled and took her paper and glanced at her schedule. Every class and even lunch, she had with me. Her last class was without me, but this was still just creepy. "Wow, well um it doesn't look like you should have much trouble…" I said as I continued skimming over her schedule. "…You have every class and lunch with me. Except for the last period; you're on your own there."

"That is so cool!" she said, then the warning bell rang. "Oh we'd better hurry, come on let's go."

I just decided then that I didn't want to ruin what I already had going for me at the school. She was nicer then everyone else I had been mean to, so I really didn't want to do this, but I also didn't want to make myself look suspicious or ruin my rep.

I shoved her paper back into her hands. "Just…just find them yourself. I gotta go." Then I walked off quickly past her, just catching a one second glimpse of a bewildered expression before turning a corner.

**A/N** Please leave your thoughts...


	2. Notes They Can Mean Things

**A/N **Wow sweet reviews, thanks! Ok a little side note here- Anyone that has seen The Haunting Hour, well that's what I'm thinking Lilly is wearing in the story. Basically her outfits in that movie, except without the black hair of course. ( : So those of you, who've seen it, will get it. Oh and no Hannah Montana in this either. Just songs of Miley's are written by her in future chapters.

**Notes…They Can Mean Things**

Lilly's POV

I hated it. I knew she needed a friend, as I was the first person she came up to. But why me? A girl wearing mostly black; black nail polish and lip liner and fish nets on. My point was to turn people off, not on. It just didn't make sense.

Once I hurried into the classroom and into my seat, I had immediately noticed the seating. Every seat was full except one next to me and behind me. This was unbelievable! She has to sit next to me again. After what I just did, how more awkward could things get? I was right. About a minute later, Miley walked into the room and took the seat behind me. I sunk a little low in my seat. I knew I wouldn't turn invisible, but I felt like I wanted to be at the moment; just for treating her like that. But the odd thing is I never feel bad. It's always been funny to me. Why does she have to add to my depression and make me feel bad this time?

Half way through the class, I felt something lightly hit my back and then I heard it fall on the floor. I looked down next to my desk; sure enough there was a crumpled up note. I turned around and quickly looked at Miley. She simply gave me a small smile and small nod towards the note. I just gave her the weirdest look I possibly could and rolled my eyes, as I reached down and picked up the note.

What is up with this girl? Passing notes usually stops when you leave elementary school. And why would she want to talk to me again anyway, after how I acted? There are always too many questions that I never want to figure out. But after realizing the reason for feeling bad was because I needed a friend sometime and I might actually like her in some way; I stopped twiddling the note through my fingers and read it.

_Are you ok? You seemed pretty upset when you left me just before class. Oh and I never caught your name by the way. What is it?_

_-Miley_

This was amazing and annoying at the same time. I couldn't believe she wasn't angry at all; she was actually worried about me. She cares. But I don't want to blow things out of proportion, although I want her in some way. But same as always. I sighed and wrote back.

_Just the load of homework from last class came to mind, so sorry I took it out on you._

_-Lilly_

I folded the note back up and slipped it behind me and onto her desk, as Mr. Corelli's back was turned. I heard it unfold and then seconds later I heard scribbling. Again, seconds later I saw it land on the front of my desk. A lot better shot; I was impressed. Oddly, this was beginning to get fun. I smiled to myself as I opened the note.

_You know Lilly, I was in that last class too and we weren't assigned anything today. Its ok, you don't have to tell me now. I'm a good listener, so whenever you're ready, then you can tell me the truth. Cute name._

_-Miley_

Again, I couldn't believe her. She saw right through that last note. But as I thought about it, that was a pretty bad excuse and I hadn't allowed myself extra time for a better lie. I read Miley's note through twice; this girl was a bigger mystery now. Now I didn't care about avoiding her, I wanted to find out more about her, especially since she said all that from my lame excuse. I couldn't think of anything else to write back. Everything I wanted to say would be better spoken. There was only ten more minutes left of class, so I just left it at that. She didn't seem to mind, because I didn't hear noises of paper or tapping on my back.

When class got out I froze. Other kids were getting up and out of their seats and passing me to exit the room. But I just sat there. I couldn't think of how to act now from what she said in that last note. I know I can't avoid Miley, because our lockers are right next to each other. And for some reason, without looking back, I can feel her still sitting down too. But a few seconds later I decided to get up and just see what happens. I knew I would have to get out sooner or later and sooner was always better. Well most of the time.

I turned sideways in my seat, leaned behind me to grab my bag quickly and stood up. But with one quick glance as I was doing that, I saw that Miley had done the exact same thing at the same time I did. Once I had stood up and we were both facing each other, we both started giggling a bit. I actually giggled. It felt like forever since I did that and it was fun. Although I would do it every day _at_ other people, but this was…different. I was laughing _with_ someone. It was just a few seconds long and then Miley spoke.

"So Lilly, would you mind showing me to the next class?"

"…Uh yeah, let's go." I sighed and we started walking. Well she was breaking through my shell. I knew I had it coming and now I couldn't see that there would be a way to stop it. In a way I was ok with that, just because I wanted to know the mystery behind how she knows so much.

The next class was a few hallways down. I decided to start the next conversation. "Listen Miley, about that last note; you're right I've got something else to say. I just tend to make up excuses because well…I," I paused and looked around a little. "Listen, I'm just…"

"I told you its ok if you're not ready, especially right here." she spoke gently. "I mean you've only known me for a few hours so I really don't mean to push at all."

"Actually it's just fine. Thanks for walking up to me in the first place." I gave her a small smile and walked into the classroom. She followed right behind me.

What was this feeling? This was so not like me. It was as if the old me had come back. I felt the way I had felt when Oliver used to live here. I began to feel happy again. I was going to call him. I was going to do it tonight. Even though it had been a few weeks, he wouldn't be surprised. This had happened before and he was never surprised that I hadn't called after several weeks. Everyone knew that these past few events had been hard on me, but nobody cared about what I did about it, so I just went on with the way of life I chose. But even now I felt as if I wanted to commit to this; commit to having a friend. I would ask Miley after class, which would be during lunch. I still couldn't believe what I was thinking, but I was going to do it.


	3. Friends

**Friends**

Lilly's POV

After class, we walked to our lockers and got our lunches, because we had both brought them from home. I saw an empty table and pointed it out. Miley walked over to it and I followed. Just after we sat down, I saw who was sitting at the table next to us and realized how unlucky I was. Jake Ryan glanced at us, said a few things to his jock friends and then got up and walked over to us.

"Well Truscott, it looks like you've finally made yourself a new friend."

"Shut up Jake. Just leave us alone and go back to those dumb jocks that you belong with." I glared back.

"Ouch, that really hurt." He said in the worst tone ever and put a fist to his chest.

"That wasn't my best line ok? So stop _acting_ you idiot…oh wait a minute, you already have." I stopped there as he gave me what looked like a final glare.

"See ya later." He smiled his big and cheesy grin and winked at Miley, before returning to his table.

I could tell what Miley was thinking. As Jake spoke to her, she gave him a small and shy smile and still had the same look as she watched him walk away. I can understand how he would look cute upon seeing him for the first time. But once you actually knew him and his history, you would want nothing more, than to avoid this guy. Now I was going to make sure Miley knew what he was all about. Especially that wink and smile they had exchanged caused the slightest spark of jealousy in me. I thought about it and finally decided too accept the fact that I really like this girl.

"Um Lilly, what was that about anyway?" she asked, looking back over at me.

"Well first of all that was Jake Ryan. Have you ever heard of him?"

"Well…no."

"Where did you move from anyway?"

"Tennessee."

"Well that would explain your little accent."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"No no, its ok I like it, it's cute." What the hell did you just say?! Think next time!

"Really? Thanks." Miley perked up at my compliment and a big smile spread across her face. Nobody's smile would make me go into a trance like hers did. But I quickly snapped out of it, because I tried not to let these thoughts get to me.

"Anyway this guy, Jake Ryan, was a really popular actor during junior high and our freshman year. He had his own TV show, which sucked in my opinion. But anyway, over the summer his parents made him drop out because of his failing grades in last year. He had been so caught up in acting and fame, that he wouldn't pay much attention to school. It's still a pretty touchy subject for him and he gets pretty bitter about it every now and then. That's why he looked like he was about ready to punch me with the comments I made about his acting."

"So is he really done acting? And is he really such a bad guy?"

"Well maybe if he gets his grades up this year, then who knows what he'll be able to do. But yeah I don't think he's that great, he's just full of himself. He just became apart of the football team in order to become as popular as he can get around here. It isn't very much, but he enjoys every minute of the crowds after a football game." I sighed and looked at Miley, surprisingly she was looking at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just listening. Well we'd better go, the bell just rang you know?" she said a few seconds after the bell rang. I looked at her suspiciously as we both got up from the table, but I let it go; whatever it was.

We walked to our lockers once again and got our books for the next class- biology with Ms. Kunkle. How could this woman substitute and teach her regular class at the same time? It was beyond me, I still walked in and sat down anyway. The seat in front of me became occupied by Miley a few seconds later.

I had just remembered what I was going to talk to her about at lunch. But then Jake became the subject so there wasn't much time. Although since she was in front of me, it wouldn't be too hard to pass a note. But then again we had Kunkle and she has eyes in the back of her head. I just have to be careful.

Just as the lecture began, I quickly scribbled a note on a small piece of paper. I read it through to make sure the wording was straight and to the point.

_I know we have only known each other for a few hours, just like you said, so what does that make us?_

_-Lilly_

For some reason, I just didn't want to be the one to say the word friends right now, but to know it would be neat.

I didn't throw it at her; I decided that would be too risky. So I moved myself forward in my seat as far as I could and slipped it on the edge of her desk. I saw a smile flicker on her face as she grabbed it and then I moved away. I heard it open and looked up at Kunkle. She was looking deep into a book and reading out loud. Then I looked back at Miley, and saw her hand move over her back with a note in her hand. I quickly grabbed it and opened it.

_Friends. Walk with me to my house after school._

_-Miley_

That was all. Nothing more needed to be said.

So that's exactly what I did. First I met her at the front of the school doors and then walked home with her.


	4. Opposites

**Opposites**

Lilly's POV

I still couldn't believe I was doing something like this. I knew my Mom would make a big deal out if she found out, especially if she found out I had skipped another detention again. But for now I was just enjoying the walk with Miley, which was surprisingly short. I was surprised once we walked up to it because one, it was really big and two, it was very close to my house.

"This is your house? This is so cool."

"Thanks." She chuckled. "So is yours nearby?"

"Oh yeah that's right, it's right over there." I pointed back down the street, just a few houses away.

"Hey that's really cool that we live close together." she smiled and then we walked inside.

It was so nice and everything was much bigger then mine. The kitchen, the living room and there was even a small deck on the back porch. Everything felt so nice here, I already felt at home. I felt even better here then at my own home, which is probably why I usually tried to be away from there as much as possible.

"Wow, you have a really nice house." I said and just then a man came down the stairs I assumed it was her Dad.

"Hey Miles how was your first day of school?" he asked, not noticing me right away as he walked to the kitchen. Then he turned back around. "I'm sorry, who's this?" he smiled.

"It was great Daddy. And this is Lilly, she showed me around. Lilly this is my Dad, Robbie Ray Stewart."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stewart." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Dad, we'll just be up in my room ok?" Miley said and started pulling me towards the stairs. I thought this was a bit sudden, but there's a first for everything. Then her Dad called after me as I was half way up the stairs.

"Lilly, feel free to call me Robbie."

"Uh, ok thanks." Then before I knew it, I was in Miley's room.

It was pretty much the opposite of mine. Most of her things were light colors and I had lots of dark stuff in my room. But still, I liked it especially since it was big as well.

"So what do you wanna do?" Miley asked me as she sat down on a chair at her desk. Then I noticed a guitar propped up on the wall next to it.

"I like your room by the way. And do you play guitar?" I gestured toward it.

"Oh yeah, my Dad taught me. I also sing a little and write songs sometimes too. But I don't sing very much 'cause I don't think I'm very good." She added a little shyly.

"Well how do you know?"

"I guess I don't know yet. I've just never liked to play in front of anyone before."

"Then how do you know you're not good if nobody has heard you yet?" I pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Yeah good point." She chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do then anyway?" I decided to change the subject again.

"Well I figured since we got some homework from Mr…?"

"Corelli, yeah he doesn't notice what goes on much."

"Yeah I just thought you might like to do it together. So how about it?" she asked simply and shrugged.

What was still confusing to me as to why she cared so much? But it began to not bother me as much, because now I realized that it has been too long to keep shutting out people from my life.

"Yeah definitely, thanks. That history class is kinda hard." I said as I walked over to her bed and set my stuff down next to me, on the floor.

We both sat on the floor, next to her bed, and worked for about a half hour. Then Miley stopped and started to talk again.

"So Lilly, what do you like to do?" she asked and looked at me.

"Oh well I, I don't…I mean I'm not sure what you mean."

"Like hang out at the beach or go to the mall? Stuff like that."

"Oh yeah, yeah I…I used to." Then it hit me, it was slowly going to turn into the other subject again.

"Oh, well can I ask what happened?"

"Well it's kind of complicated really. I just don't know how…"

"Lilly, like I said earlier, it's really ok if you don't feel like telling me what's wrong now; in fact you don't even have to tell me at all if you don't want too."

"I really am going to tell you, 'cause I don't want you to be left in the dark. But I guess I'm just not ready yet." I sighed, then thought of a question that had been bugging me.

"That's cool with me, take your time."

"Thanks. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Well….why me? I mean, out of all people, why would you pick me to help you? And now here I am in your house and in your room and I'm your friend. Well it's not that I'm complaining or anything, but just…why?"

"Well you were in that first class I was, so I figured you could be of help. And also, don't get offended, but you also looked a bit lonely so I thought you could use some company." I smiled a bit at this comment.

"Thanks. But still, I just have to ask why again because we're total opposites."

"Well what do they say about opposites?" Miley asked simply.

I thought for a few seconds, realized what she was talking about and didn't want to say it. I knew I had to though. "That they attract?"

"Exactly."

"But that's just a lame theory though. It doesn't always happen."

"Aha, it doesn't _always_ happen. Well it happened this time didn't it? And now we're friends."

**A/N** Thanks again for the reviews. And the more reviews, the faster the updates.


	5. Closer

**Closer**

Lilly's POV

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks." Then I looked up at the clock on her wall. "Oh it looks like I better get home soon. It's almost dinner time and Mother might start to wonder where I am. Actually come to think of it, she probably won't even care at this…" then I realized what I had gone on saying and looked at Miley, who had looked confused again. "…oh right, you don't know yet." I mumbled.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I just, alright it's not that bad I guess." I sighed. I have to let my guard down sometime. "Well a few months ago…"

Miley suddenly put a hand on my arm to stop me. Her touch was soft and warm. I wanted to stay calm, but I knew I should continue. "Lilly, its only been a day. I mean are you sure you're…"

"Yeah it's really fine. So anyway, a few months ago, my Mom got a divorce. I wasn't really close to my Dad anyway, but it's still sad to see my Mom unhappy. Then right after that happened my best friend, Oliver, was there to make me feel better and let me know that it would all be fine. But boy was he ever wrong. Just a few weeks after that, he ended up moving out of state. Now all I can do is talk to him on the phone, but it's just not the same. I was just so happy then." I added in a bit of a pondering tone.

"Have you told um, Oliver this yet?"

"Well he already knows it's been hard on me and he just keeps telling me to go back to the way I was and I'll feel better. I mean what is he talking about?"

"Well what were you like when he was around and before your Mom got the divorce?"

"Wow, come to think of it I wasn't anything like the way I am now. I didn't dress like this at all and now I always avoid my house as much as possible. Well my Mom really doesn't care what I do anymore, but she does care when I get detentions and skip them. That actually happened today, so it's not going to be pretty when I get home." I mumbled the last part unhappily.

"So basically you've rebelled completely to get away from everything. And now your Mom doesn't care what you do. Well Lilly, it's kind of making it harder for those people to see you like this. Don't you think it's about time that you talk things out?" Miley said

That was it; she can't tell me what to do. "What are you saying? Miley all you said was that you're a good listener, not good at giving advice. So don't try." I stood up, grabbed my bag, and then walked to her door. I opened it and without turning around I said, "I have to go." Then I shut it behind me.

I was doing it again. I was walking out on her every time I was mad. Every time I got mad at the smallest thing, that wasn't even her fault, I still walked away. Now I don't even care about calling Oliver tonight, because he wouldn't be much help. I have to fix this myself. I really want this. I want her. I know I need a friendship. I just have to fix this somehow, but how?

-----

The next day at school, I got there early, hoping to avoid her and get to my locker first. I was successful. Then I slipped into my seat in class on time. As other students began filing in, I felt the seat behind me being filled. I looked at the seats in front of me. Miley wasn't anywhere, so there was only one other place; behind me. Throughout the entire class, I didn't hear any notes though. Once class got out, I slipped out with the rest of the kids before Miley could stop me and before I even saw her.

In fact she didn't stop me all day. I saw her at her locker her, from the table I was sitting at during lunch. She sat at another empty table. This went on for the next three days and after school on Friday, I had had enough. In fact I didn't even see her on Friday. But I knew I was the only one who could fix things. Otherwise she would have called me by now. We had exchanged cell phone numbers while studying at her house, so I'm not really surprised that she hasn't called in fact.

Friday after school, once I was at home, I sat on my bed and had my cell phone in hand, ready to call Miley. I was worried now that she wasn't at school today, but even if I called, I knew she probably wouldn't answer. I still couldn't decide. But within the next second, my brain decided for me and was moving my finger to hit the call button. But a second before I pushed it, my phone rang. It showed Miley on the caller ID.

I just watched it ring, as I was too shocked to know what to do at this point. I really wanted to talk to her and was relieved that she had made the first move. Luckily my finger was already on the right button, so I pushed it just in time. I froze for a moment as I brought the phone to my ear. Then I spoke out the only word I could think of. The word I knew I would never forget.

"M-Miley?" I said quietly

"Lilly, listen about earlier this week, well I'm really sorry and I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. But could you…"

"No, no Miley, don't apologize ok? We both know it was my fault, I blamed you for no reason and I'm sorry."

"Thank you and as I was about to ask, could you come over right now? There's something I want to show you."

"Of course I can come over, but what do you have to show me? And why would you want too? I mean I was the one that was mean…"

"Lilly, just stop asking questions and come."

"Alright, alright see you in a minute."

"Thanks, bye Lil."

Then I closed my phone shut, but after a few seconds I paused as I realized how she had said bye to me; 'Lil'? Was that a nickname she had already made up for me? I had never thought of it and it's actually kind of cute. Now I was more anxious to go ask her, so I grabbed my skateboard, which was sitting against my closet door and hurried out of my room and ran down the stairs.


	6. I'll Be Right Here

**I'll Be Right Here**

Lilly's POV

My Mom was in the kitchen and noticed my hurried exit, so I had to say something. "Bye Mom, I'm going to a fr…" I froze. If I continued my sentence she would make a big deal, but then again if I kept it a secret, it would become a huge weight. "….a friends house."

"Aw really? Lillian I am so proud of you." She walked over and gave me a light hug. "Well it looks like you were in a hurry, so you'd better go."

"Mom stop calling me that. And is that all, you're not going to interrogate me more?"

"Well only unless it's a boy."

"No it's ok, she's just a girl. She moved here at the beginning of this week. Her house is just a few away from ours. I'll be back later ok?"

"Not too late. Bye Lilly."

She called after me as I was shutting the door and then I skated quickly down the street to Miley's house.

I skidded to a stop right at the front door, then knocked on the door. It wasn't Miley who answered, it wasn't her Dad either. Someone I hadn't met yet and I assumed he was another family member. He opened the door for me and I prepared myself to greet him.

"Who are you?" he asked with a mouth full of food and in a slightly grumpy tone.

"I'm uh-"

"Jackson, what happened to your manners boy?" I looked past him and saw Miley walking down the stairs looking upset. Then she looked up and saw me and her expression lightened up. "This is my friend Lilly. Now go away Jackson." She said as she shoved him aside to get to me. "Sorry, that's my older brother Jackson. He goes to the same school with us too. He's usually nicer, but I guess he was watching TV. Anyway let's go to my room." Then Miley took my hand again and led me to her room.

Holding hands. There was just something about it that gave me the slightest tingle and made me feel…warm. But it only seemed to be with Miley's touch.

When we were in her room, I saw her back door open.

"You even have a deck in your own room? That is nice." I smiled at her as she closed the door behind her and then crossed the room to the deck. "Oh, Miley I wanted to ask you about what you called me on the phone. You called me Lil, I think it's a cool nickname, so thanks."

"Sure no problem, oh and I go by, Miles, sometimes as my nickname."

"Cool, I'll remember that. Oh and I can stay here late, since it isn't a school night you know?" I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. Yeah let's go out here tonight, because I don't really want to be, well…heard."

"Heard? What do you mean?" I followed her out and sat on a chair as Miley closed that set of doors as well.

Then I saw Miley's guitar sitting on a small bench. She picked up her guitar, sat down and set it on her lap, and then looked at me. "I don't want to be heard because I'm going to sing a song I just wrote."

"Why am I out here then? I thought you said you never liked to sing in front of anyone." I was a bit confused.

"I know, I did and it still stands; except in your case. This song I wrote is for you. It isn't finished yet, but I decided that I should sing it for you and then you can let me know how well I sing." She spoke a bit anxiously.

I was speechless already. "M-me? You wrote a song for me?" That was the only thing I managed to say. Then after that I still remained speechless.

"Yeah, but like I said it's not much; only one small verse so far. But still, I wanted you to hear it from me right now."

Miley closed her eyes and exhaled deeply for a second. Then opened them and began strumming a few opening chords. It was already beautiful. And then she looked at the view of the ocean as she began to sing.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

She closed off gently with a few strums of her guitar. I realized I had closed my eyes just as she started singing. I made sure I took in every word of it. I engrained all of it into my brain and made sure I wouldn't forget any of it. It was amazing. Miley has an amazing voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was still looking at the ocean, an expression full of worry flickered across her face.

"Miles, your voice is amazing." It was all I could think of to say.

She took her guitar off her lap and set it down next to her. Then I saw a small blush spread upon her cheeks as she looked back at me. "Thank you. Look, this is how I just wanted to say that I should have run after you, after you walked out a few days ago…"

"No Miley, I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"Wait let me finish, I just want to say that, whether you like it or not, I will always be right there behind you, whenever you need me. Because well, that's what friends do."

I acted without thinking again. Then I found myself embracing Miley in a tight and warm hug. I felt her arms wrap around my waist; hugging back for a moment.

"Miley, you are the best friend I've ever had." I said quietly into her ear. But then I realized what I was doing and released. "I-I mean I'm sorry…well only if you want to be friends, _best_ friends I mean." I stumbled over my words like an idiot.

"Of course Lil, I'd love that." she smiled and pulled me into a quick, light hug one more time.

"Thank you so much for that song, I can't believe you would do that just for me." I suddenly felt a tingle in my eyes. I touched the edge lightly and it felt that it was wet. I turned around and faced the door. "Listen I uh…I think I need to get home now."

"But I thought you said you can stay out late tonight?" she questioned me.

"Well I just remembered that my Mom is making…"

But before I could finish my sentence, I heard Miley's footsteps coming up quickly behind me. Then the next thing I knew, she turned me around and looked me straight in the eye. I felt tears still brimming in my eyes and threatening to spill, but I didn't let them. I never cried in front of anyone. The only time I cried was when I first learned to skateboard when I was little, and skinned my knee. I learned to become tough after that. I almost cried when Oliver left, but held it all back. And I couldn't believe what was happening now. But I knew what this was for; these were tears of happiness that someone cared so much for me, it brought me overwhelming joy; enough to cry. Although, I kept refusing to let them come since I had never cried in front of anyone.

"Oh Lilly it's ok, it was just a song. Was it really that good?"

"Yeah it's the song, the song is wonderful and it's also more then that. Nobody has ever cared for me so much lately like you have. So I still just can't believe this." I sniffed and a few tears finally came running down my cheeks.

"Well I'm glad I could help you so much." Miley said. Then she gently caressed my face in her hands and wiped away some of the tears that were on my cheeks. Then she pulled me into a hug this time. It lasted awhile, and it was warm and comforting. I felt safe. But I wanted more then that now, but I knew Miley probably wasn't like that; although there must be some way to find out.


	7. Feelings Almost Out

**A/N Yeah I know I haven't updated. Lot's of reasons for being slow, but here you go. Here is the next chapter. I know it is a bit short, but the next one will be longer and definitely faster than the last update. Believe me…**

**Feelings Almost Out**

Lilly's POV

Then Miley pulled out of the hug. "So do you still want to go home or would you like to go back in my room and watch a movie?"

"I never really wanted to go home, I'm just not known too cry." I sniffed a bit and the rest of the tears were gone.

"Aw Lilly, it's always ok to cry. You shouldn't keep things bottled up all the time." Miley said softly and wiped another tear off me cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I know thanks. Anyway I would love to watch a movie though."

"Ok great let's go." She said and took my hand once again to lead me back inside her room.

Miley's POV

When we were in my room again, I put a movie into my DVD player and Lilly and I sat on my bed. I wasn't paying much attention. I was mostly lost in my own thoughts about this girl. There was just something about her, just something that caused me to write the song. Mostly because I wanted to apologize, but it was also just for her. And I know there's something about this feeling. I know it's wrong in some way, but you can't choose who you want to love; it just happens. So that's it; when I'm ready I'll tell her and for some reason I can tell that she just might feel the same way.

After the movie was over I turned and looked at Lilly. This might be too soon, but I just had to get to know her better now. I was curious as to see her reaction upon me asking.

"Listen Lil, I know it's late right now, but it is a Friday night after all. So would you like to…" This is hard. Why is this hard? "…like to sleepover?" I bit my lip, waiting nervously.

"Of course, this'll be so fun, thanks Miley." she said with much excitement.

"Ok cool, I'll go clear it with my Dad."

"Alright and I have to call my Mom real quick."

As Lilly chatted with her Mom for about a minute, I walked out of the room for a second to ask my Dad. He agreed with it. Then when I came back, Lilly was just hanging up the phone.

"Well my Mom said it was just fine and that I have to be back, at least before dinner tomorrow. Oh wait, I just remembered I still need to go get some p.j.'s." She snapped her finger in frustration.

"My Dad agreed too. And the p.j's are no problem, you could just borrow some of mine if you want? I mean I think we're the same size."

"Sure of course. If you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, I just offered silly." I giggled.

"Uh yeah, thanks Miles." She giggled shyly.

Then I handed her a pair of my pajamas and she walked away to change in my bathroom.

'Silly', nice slip Stewart. But maybe I should tell her; although in a way I am through that song. All I need to do is finish it and finish it quickly. It feels like I just need to.

Once she walked back into the room I stopped arguing with myself. Then I looked at her and couldn't help but check her out for a few seconds. The tight white tank top and tight pink shorts looked so much cuter on her then they did on me. But then I could tell she looked a bit uncomfortable. This must be something she isn't used to wearing. So I tried to encourage her.

"That fits you perfect. You look so cute in that Lil!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm and then I couldn't help myself from blushing. And then oddly, I saw a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks as well. "I-I mean you shouldn't wear black so much. You look great in these colors too." Yeah nice save Miley. Think!

"Uhu thanks. Well I actually used too, but I guess I just…" she paused as she sat down on my bed and set her other clothes next to her. I sat next to her.

Since she stayed quiet I decided to make a move now. It wasn't too bold, but bold enough for me to begin sweating and Lilly blushed even more again. I slowly moved my hand forward and pushed the hair on one side of her face, back behind her ear, with my finger. Then I let my finger slowly glide down the side of her face and neck, and then I rested my hand on the side of her neck. Right after that I swore I felt a small shudder come from her, but she was trying with difficulty, to suppress it, so I didn't say anything.

"Just what?" I whispered, trying to urge her on. She concentrated on me with full eye contact now.

"Well uh, l-like I said about my family and then my friend you know? Since everything I really cared about was suddenly gone, I guess I just decided to stop caring too." She shrugged. "Until you…"

"Lilly, I'm so sorry." Now I moved forward and hugged her. It felt warm and safe. "That must've been so hard, but you know…wait a minute…until I what?" I had just realized she said something else, so I pulled out of the hug and let my hand still rest on the side of her neck. But this was obviously something she let slip, because now she tried to change the subject.

"So where are we sleeping then?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, back up Lil. You know you still didn't answer my question, until I what?" I knew she didn't mean to say it and it was clear that she was avoiding the answer. But I needed to know.

"Ok, until you came into my life. Look I know it hasn't been very long, but you're a really, really great friend Miles. So thanks for always being here, I really needed it right now." she said and then I couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome."

Then I just realized my hand was still on her neck. I gave it a quick glance and then looked back at Lilly. It was only for a few seconds that I could tell what she was thinking by the look in her eyes. A look that she knew there was a connection between us. Something more. I just hoped I held that same look. Then after a few seconds I quickly took my hand off.

"So uh, how about my bed? I mean it's pretty big after all." I suggested.

"Yeah that's fine." She said. I couldn't believe I had just suggested that.

I got up from the bed and went over to my dresser to get some p.j.'s for myself. Then I looked at Lilly one more time before I headed into my bathroom. She had that same look in her eyes as she did just a minute ago. But I decided not to say anything. Not right now anyway. Just seeing how tonight's sleepover goes would be a good first step. One of the good first steps into our friendship. And no matter how bad I wanted more, I knew it would be best to start like this; unless she says anything first. And I was right.

Once I had come out from changing in the bathroom, Lilly started talking about what I was thinking and what I didn't think she would bring up.

Lilly's POV

I decided to go for it. I knew it was a big risk, but I had to say something more after that little bit of song she wrote for me and especially now, making me feel like the old person I used to be.

"Hey Miles, can I ask you something?" I said as I propped my head up on my arm and elbow, looking right at her. I had already lain down and was under the covers.

Miley walked towards me and slid under the covers too. It became warmer. "Uh yeah of course, anything." she replied, then moved in the same position as me and looked right at me.

"Do you…" I bit my lip and paused for a second to think. Then I continued. "…do you like me?" Crap, that was way too forward then I meant.

I noticed her mouth slightly open for a second, but she quickly noticed and closed it. It was just like that? I asked, and possibly in a way confessed, just like that? But Miley tried to keep the conversation moving.

"Well yeah, I-I mean we're best friends right, so of course I like you." she smiled widely and gave me a light punch on the shoulder. I smiled for a moment and gave her a curious look. I could tell she knew what I meant, but was trying to avoid it.

"Thanks but I meant…" I paused again and looked down, then looked back up at Miley. "…yeah thanks, well goodnight." I sighed and rolled over to my other side.

I could still feel Miley's eyes on me, she hadn't moved yet. I was about to turn back over and tell her how I really felt. But I hesitated and it was too late to now. The opportune moment had come and gone. I missed it.

I felt a movement behind me, I heard a click and everything was dark. Then a few more movements and everything was still. Now I was left with only my thoughts. Only my thoughts to fall asleep to.


	8. Surprises

**A/N **Boo Ya! Now how's that for an update huh? Well at least for my rep on this story anyway. So please let me know how this one went. Thanks alot for those reviews...

**Surprises**

When I woke up the next morning, I saw a bright light hit my face. I looked to see the source- sunlight. The specific source was coming from two doors with windows and one door was open. I felt a light breeze flowing in the room. Where am I?

I opened my eyes wider, sat up and looked all around me. I was in a big room, lying on a queen size bed and there wasn't anyone next to me, just an empty space with the covers folded open. Miley! I'm at Miley's house! I can't believe I forgot about last night. Now I flopped down on my back, relieved to know where I was, at Miley's. Hold on…where is Miley? Now I sat back up and looked around her room. From the door that was open on her deck, I could hear the strums of her guitar. There she is.

I quickly hoped out of the bed. I was still really tired though. I glanced at a clock on her wall on my way over to her deck. Is she crazy?! 7am on a Saturday morning. Well there's no turning back now, once I'm awake I can't fall back asleep. I decided to be sarcastic and mention the time when I saw her out there, but when I reached the door I stopped. She began singing again. I waited just next to the door, I had to hear this again.

Technically it wasn't eavesdropping since she was only singing, or it still could be since she wanted to be alone. Alright, you can spin it either way. But right now I just had to hear her beautiful voice. She began singing the verse she sang for me last night.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

It was even better the second time and I made sure I memorized it this time. She started singing something new, but I decided I should let her know I was there.

I walked out into the doorway. She was slightly startled, but gave me a small smile and just looked in my eyes without a word. Then I walked over to her and sat down right beside her.

"Miles that was even more beautiful the second time."

"Thanks Lilly." she chuckled a bit shyly. "But I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, the sun did actually. Oh and you do realize what time it is right?"

"Uh yeah, about 7, why?"

"It's Saturday Miles."

"Alright, normally I sleep in for a few more hours, but a lot more of this song came to me about a half hour ago and I had to write it down." she said quickly

"Oh that's fine." I said as a smirk began to form on my face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Miley asked suspiciously.

"Well you are going to finish the rest of it aren't you?"

"Alright fine."

"Cool, thanks Miles."

As she tuned her guitar a bit, I thought to myself. Why am I suddenly acting like this. I'm acting as though we've been friends forever. I've totally flipped myself around like the old me, before Oliver moved, before my parents divorced. It was Miley, it was all Miley. I really had to thank her somehow.

"Ok, you remember the first part right?"

"Definitely." I began to get excited.

"Ok here's the next part. It's longer and I think I'll make it the chorus."

Before she began playing, she didn't look out at the ocean, this time she looked up from her guitar and focused on me, right into my eyes. Then she started playing and immediately took off, really loud.

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

She sang the last part quietly, as though in a trance while looking straight into my eyes. She strummed a few more chords to finish. I never looked away. Before I knew it she was finished and continued locking eyes with me, everything was silent and something had to be said now.

"Wow, that was…thank you Miles." I couldn't help but smile a little. She was still working on the song just for me.

Miley's POV

"No problem Lil, it was really fun." I smirked and continued to lock eyes. There was just something about her eyes that made me go into a trance. But I snapped myself out of it. "Oh um aren't you a bit cold? You're still in your pajama's you know and it's a little windy."

"Oh no thanks, actually I'm really hot."

"Yeah you are…" what the hell?! I did not just say that. "I-I mean, that's good that you're not...cold" As much as I didn't want to break eye contact, I could feel myself blushing from embarrassment. I got up and quickly walked into my room, taking my guitar with me. I propped it up against my closet door. I saw that Lilly was on her way. "So what do you want to do today? D-do you need to go home now or did you want to change back in your other clothes?" I turned to my dresser and began looking through some drawers. "You know I've even got some clothes you'd look good in." Holy crap, there I go again! I smacked myself in the forehead. I kept slipping up and I couldn't help myself. Hopefully my cover-ups would help. I turned around and Lilly was right in front of me. "You'd look good because it's a change, just like you said you wore stuff like this before so-" she put a finger to my lips to shut me up.

"It's ok Miles, I know what you mean and you're right, I should start wearing different things, lighter colored things. Anyway, thanks again for helping me, you've really made a difference in my life." She took her finger off my lips and began moving closer to me, closer than her arms length. "I just really want to thank you for all that you've done and right now, I can only think of one thing."

Oh wow, is she really about to do what I think she is? Maybe she actually feels the same way. I should have made her finish what she was saying last night. No Stewart, less thinking get more with the moment.

"Oh, oh ok, and what would that be?" I whispered since she was unusually close to me now.

She looked me dead in the eyes and now our faces were just inches apart. I could feel her breath against mine. I was just waiting now to feel her lips on mine. "Well I just wanted to…to finish up last nights conversation." In my mind, everything suddenly stopped. I really didn't see that coming. "You knew what I meant didn't you? Do you like me more than a best friend Miles?"

I couldn't believe it, if she wasn't going to make a move, then I would. It would be a much better way to say yes. I moved forward and closed the rest of the few inches of space between us. I placed my lips upon hers gently for one second. After that second I pulled away and looked at her.

"Yeah I do, I do like you more then a friend Lilly. That ok?" I smiled.

"Definitely." she smirked and gave me a light peck. "I'm gonna go, go change out of my p.j.s now." she turned and looked at my chair, to where she set her small folded pile of the dark clothes she had worn yesterday.

"And back into the clothes you wore yesterday? Lilly I've got an outfit if you want to borrow it." I smirked.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

She went into the bathroom to change again, wearing jeans and a pink tank top.

"Is pink all you have?" she asked as she looked down at herself.

I chuckled and just shrugged my shoulders. "No I've got other colors, I just think you look cute in pink." Then I heard the doorbell ring. "Whoa, I wonder who would be here this early on a Saturday morning. It's like almost eight o'clock. Well let's go down and eat breakfast anyway."

Lilly and I walked downstairs together and I walked over to get the door, Lilly was just a few feet behind me. When I opened it, it was a stranger to me.

"Oh hi, I'm-" Lilly moved me aside and cut me off.

"Oliver?!"


	9. What Happened?

**What Happened?**

Miley's POV

"Oliver?!"

"Hey Lilly." he said nervously.

"What are you doing here? How-"

"Well you weren't home, but your Mom told me where you were."

"Wow I-I don't know what to say its, its-"

"Yeah its been a long time huh? You look…great, really great." he said still nervous.

"Oh uh thanks..." Lilly blushed a bit. What is going on? "…yeah well she - oh sorry Oliver, this is my friend Miley. She's new and I met her on Monday. Oh and don't stand out there come in." Lilly ordered and pulled him in and she shut the door.

"Hey Oliver, nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand, he shook it back.

"Yeah you too; nice house by the way." he said as he looked around and sat down on the couch, slightly ignoring me. Lilly sat down next to him.

"So Lilly told me you moved a few months ago, did you just move back?" I asked him as I sat down on a soft chair next to him.

"Oh right, that's what I came to tell you Lilly," there he goes, ignoring me again. "I'm only visiting for a few days. My Mom wanted to visit a few of her friends and she let me come along."

"That is so cool, thanks for coming Oliver." she gave him a small hug and he returned it.

"No problem, I'll always be here for my girl." He put his arm around her shoulder. His girl? What the hell is he talking about? And they're talking as though I'm not in the room.

"Look I'm sorry I haven't called you in awhile, I've just had a lot going on and-" I cut Lilly off.

"And Oliver, can I get you anything? Water, soda, or something to eat?"

"Oh no thanks I'm fine right now. So what were you saying Lilly?"

I folded my arms and slightly glared at him. I was annoyed at him. He was just being obnoxious. Another few minutes passed of them talking to each other and never to me, then I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of a horn honking outside.

"Oh shit that's my Mom." Oliver said and got up and walked to the door. Lilly followed. "Sorry I gotta go right now Lilly, but do you want to meet up at Rico's this afternoon?"

"Sounds good." She smiled.

"Ok see you then." he gave her another small hug. "And again, you really do look good." I just rolled my eyes at the cheesiness and held a look of disgust.

"Thanks Oliver, bye."

"See ya."

Once he walked out and shut the door, I quickly whipped away my look before Lilly turned around. But it wasn't quick enough, because she saw it for one second.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked in concern

"Oh nothing really…wait are you talking to me?" then I looked around the room a few times for dramatic effect on my sarcasm. "Oh well I guess there's no one else in the room to talk to is there?"

"Come on Miles I'm sorry, it's just that we had a lot to catch up on." Lilly said in a pleading voice.

"Alright fine, but you two are just friends right?"

"Yeah why, you're not jealous are you?"

"Well I wouldn't be if he wasn't hitting on you."

"What? You don't know Oliver, he would never do that."

"Come on Lilly, he was totally hitting on you. While you guys were talking, I was just watching. He had his arm around you, don't you remember that?"

"Oh, well not really."

"And then he hugged you and told you how good you look a few times."

"He's just a friend."

"Hitting on you."

"Oliver wouldn't-"

"Hitting on you."

"Would you stop?!"

"Flirting with you. Does that sound better?" I said sarcastically and folded my arms.

"That's the same thing." She was a bit mad now, but I ignored it.

"Yeah I know Lilly, but he's back and can tell that you look a lot different. He even called you his girl and casually slipped it in the beginning of your conversation. I can tell…he wants you."

"Well what should-"

I had to ask her now. "Do you want him? I mean do you like him too?"

"Well, well to me he's just a friend so no, I don't want to be together. But I don't know what to tell him."

"Look it's not that hard, he's leaving in a few days. So when you're at the beach, ask him about it and then remind him that he has to go back home." I suggested.

"That's a little forward. It might hurt him don't you think?" she asked.

"Well it's straight and to the point. So you might as well do it."

"Ok you're right, thanks Miley I will." Lilly smiled and gave me a hug. "So do you want to come with me?"

"On your date? No Lil, you gotta go yourself."

"What? It's not a date. He just asked me to Rico's and…and oh my gosh it's a date! Miley what am I gonna do?"

"Just what I told you to do, if he says he likes you then tell him you don't return those feelings and also remind him that he's only here to visit." I took her hands in mine. "Come on it won't be that hard. Don't you want us to be together?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah I really do. You're right, it won't be hard."

"Cool, well let's eat breakfast."

We ate breakfast and about an hour later, Lilly said she should get home soon.

As we were walking to the front door, she started talking. "I'll change into something else and come by later to return this outfit. Thanks by the way." She smiled.

"Sure anytime. But do you have any light colors or cargo pants? Yeah you would look good in those, especially since you skateboard."

"No I think I gave most of it away actually."

I had a sudden idea. "Wait a minute are you busy this evening?" I smirked and I think she knew what I was thinking.

"Oh no, if you're thinking what I think you are, then yeah I could make sure I'm busy." She tried to say with sarcasm.

"Oh come on Lilly, the mall would be so fun, you have got to get some new stuff."

"But Miles I don't really like shopping."

"Alright fine. But I love it and I'll be with you." I pointed out.

"Ok I'll come over after I talk to Oliver, around 2 I guess."

"Yes! Thanks Lilly. But just go ahead and keep that outfit on when you go see Oliver. Then we'll go shopping and you can return it to me after that."

"But I thought the point is to turn him off, not on. Why don't I just wear something I've got, something black?"

"He's leaving anyway so it doesn't matter. I think you should just wear this. Anyway, call me after Oliver." I gave her a hug and then she left.

-----

Lilly's POV

As I walked up to Rico's, I saw Oliver sitting at the bar and drinking a soda. I stopped before he could see me. I just stared at him, nervous. Ever since Miley brought it up, that he was hitting on me, I thought about it and she was right, he might actually like me. Now that's why I'm nervous, I don't want to hear it and if I do, it'll be hard for me to tell him I don't feel the same, since he's been my friend for so long. How did I get stuck in such a position as this? But now I decided to walk on and over to him, it's now or never.

"Hey Lilly, so how's it going?" he asked as he saw me walk up to the bar. I sat next to him.

"Oh I'm fine, so what'd you want to do here? I mean we caught up a lot at Miley's, was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" please say no, please say no.

"Yeah actually, I wanted to tell you something." Damn, wrong answer. Oh well.

"Alright go ahead." I hid a sigh.

"Well when I first heard I got to come see you, I was really excited. But then when I saw you, I realized that there's more then just a feeling of excitement."

"Really? And what would that be?" I tried to play dumb. He spoke slower.

"Well I have feelings Lilly, more feelings for you. I like you."

"Shit, Miley was right." I turned and cursed under my breath. Then I looked at Oliver. "Wow thanks that's, that's pretty big news. Listen Oliver I'm sorry, but I just gotta say it straight out, you're just my friend and I really don't feel the same. And besides you're only visiting anyway." I felt horrible. I couldn't change the way I felt about him, but I still felt horrible for having to say that to him.

Without a word, he got up off his stool, with his empty cup and walked over to the trash can, just a few feet away from me. He threw it away. Then he spoke up.

"Alright Lilly, that's ok with me. If we're friends, then we're friends." He put his hands in his pockets and turned around, but then turned back around, as it seemed he forgot something. "Oh and one more thing, I might as well tell you; after I left uh, what ever her name is, well your new friends house. When I-"

"Her name's Miley!" That was a bit rude of Oliver.

"Sure whatever, so it's Miley then. Anyway when I got home, my Mom said we're moving back here." he shrugged his shoulders. I knew it was meant to be exciting, but I was the one who killed the conversation by telling him my feelings.

"Wow Oliver I…that's really-"

"Save it. Look I gotta go soon, but I'll call you when I leave." He said the last bit as he walked away and out of sight.

I just sat there in confusion, looking at where he had previously been standing. Just staring and looking dumbfounded.

What happened to Oliver?


	10. Finding Out

**A/N** Longest chapter yet! Oh and just so you know, I don't know much at all about drinking, seeing as how I've never done it before and only read about it. So anyway hopefully I got it right. So enjoy and review...

**Finding Out**

Lilly's POV

As Miley had asked, I called her right after our little meeting. We both met each other in front of the local mall.

"Alright so how'd it go with Oliver?" Miley asked as we walked inside.

"Well let me put it this way; it was the exact opposite of what I had expected." As soon as I said that, we passed a bench and Miley pulled me to sit down.

"Really? I'm sorry, what happened?" she was concerned now.

"Well it turns out he does like me, just like you thought and then when I told him I really only think of him as a friend, well he didn't take that too well. He just didn't have anything more to say after that. Oh, but then just before he left me, he told me that he found out from his Mom, that they're moving back!"

"Shut up! Are you kidding me?" Miley was shocked.

"I know it's really weird. I mean I was a bit excited at first, but another thing is that he's sort of…different. Like when I was trying to tell him my thoughts on him moving back, he told me to stop. And then when I told him your name, because he forgot, he just shrugged it off and said whatever. I don't know Miles, something about him has just turned sort of…mean."

"Sorry Lil, well maybe you could ask him what sort of school he went to while he was away, or if he had other friends."

"I don't know, for some reason I'm kind of afraid right now."

"Well how about his Mom, ask her stuff."

"Yeah alright, that's a good idea. I've always known her well."

We spent the next two hours shopping. Miley tried on a few things, but I was the one who ended up buying everything I tried on. She actually offered to pay for most of it since it was her idea and she was trying to give me a makeover. It was really nice and hell, of course I took it.

After all the shopping, we were extremely exhausted. When we went back to the Stewart's home, both our hands loaded with bags, I called my Mom and asked to stay another night. Miley was a little giggly once I told her the good news.

Then we decided to take my bags and set them in Miley's room. Once we got in there, she had another surprise for me again.

"Hey Lilly, I've got more of the song written for you. While you were gone today, I wrote a bit more." Miley said as she picked up her guitar and started walking to her deck.

"Aw thanks Miley. But are you sure you want to sing it tonight? Those last few hours were pretty tiring, but fun it was still fun." I said as I walked after her.

"No it's really ok, alright here it is…" then she began singing and looking at me again.

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there _

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

She took a deep breath and strummed some chords to finish off.

"That's so sweet, thank you." I gave her a hug then we returned inside.

"Sure no problem. So how about we watch a movie now."

I agreed and so Miley put one on. We watched a few until it grew late and we fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning when I woke up I looked at the clock, it was about 10:30. I found Miley lying beside me, she had slept in this time. A minute after I had opened my eyes, she rolled over and smiled at me.

"Well looked who slept in this time." I said.

"Good morning to you too, and we had a long day yesterday, you know that. So what time is it now?" Miley asked and yawned.

"Oh it's just about 10:30…oh my gosh it's 10:30! I totally forgot to tell you; last night when I called my Mom, she said I need to be home by 11, because we're going to spend the day at my Grandparents."

"Oh that's ok, well you can start off with a new outfit today." Miley said in a flirty tone as I hurried out of bed.

"Yeah thanks Miles, I will." I laughed and went into her bathroom to change.

I gathered my things up and brought them downstairs, then we ate a quick brunch and soon it was time for me to leave.

"Sorry we can't hang out today, but I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok cool, wait what about Oliver? Aren't you going to talk to him?"

"Well I may not have time, so I'll just talk to him tomorrow."

"Alright then, see ya."

Miley's POV

I waved bye to Lilly and shut the door. Then an idea struck me, if Lilly couldn't talk to Oliver today maybe I could. I mean of course it seemed like he didn't like me and I'm a bit annoyed with him too. But from the fact that she said he was a great friend to her and things have changed all of a sudden, there must be something wrong. I'm her best friend, so I should help her out since she said she was scared after all.

I hurried up and got dressed and told my Dad I would be out for a few hours.

I had almost forgotten where Oliver lived, but on one of our walks home together, Lilly pointed his house out, it was just a few down from hers. I walked up and knocked on the door, hoping that they were still staying there rather than some hotel. Then a woman opened the door. I saw several boxes behind her, some open and some not.

"Hi, Mrs. Oken?"

"Yes I am and you are…?"

"I'm Miley Stewart, Lilly's friend." I smiled. "I heard your family is moving back."

"Yeah we are, we've been here for a few days and unpacking." A few days? It seems Oliver's lied. "Oh and it's nice to meet you too, you can come in." she stepped aside.

"Oh no that's ok, I was just looking for Oliver actually. I just wanted to talk to him for a minute."

"Sorry he isn't here right now, he's at the library."

"The library?" that didn't sound much like Oliver.

"Yeah it's about a block away from the school; just inside the town."

"Alright thanks Mrs. Oken, bye."

"Bye Miley."

Then she shut the door as I started walking down the street and toward the library. Once I passed the school and came closer to the library, I passed stores and gas stations. She was right, it is more in the town. Then a thought just occurred to me, the library is usually closed on Sunday's. Why would he tell his Mom he would be at the library?

Just as I was thinking this I passed a small store with a big window. It was a bar. I saw someone in it who I didn't want to see. I turned and looked at Oliver sitting up on the bar stool in shock as he took a shot and had a big bottle set beside him. I ran inside.

"Oliver what the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Having a good time and what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to talk to you, but you lied to your Mom about the library and I saw you in here. How did you get in here anyway? You're not old enough."

"It's called a fake ID babe." He pulled a card from his pocket and flashed it at me. "Pretty cool huh?"

He was smiling like an idiot and began to pour more of whatever he was drinking into his shot glass. In the meantime pouring about half of it on the table. Luckily the bar tender was at the other end and didn't hear him say that he had a fake ID. But I still wanted to get out of there.

"No not cool, you're drunk Oliver, come on we're leaving." I pulled his upper arm. He tried to resist.

"But Miley I-"

"No, I'm not gonna let this happen to you. Throw out that shit, it's probably making you feel like crap, now let's go."

I pulled him again and he came. I directed him to a bench that was just up against the brick wall part of the building, then we sat down.

Oliver opened and closed his eyes a few times before talking. He was a bit out of it and I'm guessing the sun wasn't helping. "Nobody ever cares about me Miley, s-so why do you even give a shit about me? I don't, I don't-"

"Yeah I know you don't care about me and I don't know why I care either, but I just, I just do. And I'm just not gonna let this happen to Lilly's friend. Now first I want to know, why did you lie to her? Why did you say you were just visiting and then a few hours later tell her that you're moving back?"

"What? How the hell did you-"

"When I asked you Mother where you were, she said you guys have already been here and unpacking for a few days."

"Alright, I just, I-I just didn't want to tell her until I really knew how she felt about me."

"Look, I'm sorry Oliver, but to her you're only a friend and you've got to accept that. And another question, what about this?" I pointed to the bar and then him, his body swaying a bit. "Is it just because Lilly doesn't like you?"

"No, there's more to it then that, but you wouldn't understand ok?" he started to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"Hold it, I'm not letting you walk alone. Oliver just come out with already, I'll listen."

"Alright then, as far as I'm concerned; if I don't have good grades, a family, a girlfriend, or even any friends for that matter, then what's the point? Why does it matter?"

"And you think drinking will solve your problems?"

"It certainly helps me forget…hiccup…forget about em."

"Yeah, just for a few hours. Look Oliver, I don't know much about drinking, but I know that it's making you sick."

He raised his voice a bit. "Why should I stop? I don't have a life."

"What are you talking about? Why did you say you don't have a family? You do."

"What do you call parents blaming you for things that aren't your fault. And then arguing and yelling at each other all the time? I would hardly call that a family. I do this also to leave my house as much as I can."

"I'm really sorry Oliver, I didn't know. But you do have friends." I tried to reassure him.

He raised his voice more. "Yeah I _had_ friends, but then we had to move back here. Then I decided to talk to Lilly about how I really felt and that ruined everything."

"Oliver calm down, Lil-"

"Lilly is _not_ my friend. I knew things were hard on her when a lot changed, but she wouldn't let anyone in, not even me. Then when I tried to come back in, she still didn't let me, she only talks to you now." he pointed an unsteady finger at me.

"Oliver, just stop. This is the drink talking and it's turning you into a jerk. Look, she was gonna come talk to you tomorrow and ask you why you were rude to her. But now I know why. You're drunk and you know it. Should I tell her, or isn't that what you want? Just to talk with her?"

"Miley I just, I just can't-" he said running out of breath now.

"And what's with your grades? Oliver if you need help, all you have to do is just ask."

"Miley I…" he started again but then passed out. His head flopped down right on my shoulder. Figures. I knew it could be several hours until he woke up.

I smacked his cheek lightly, a few times. "Oliver wake up, come on stay with me. We need to get you home."

He groaned and opened his eyes half way and then fell back on my shoulder. "Oh great, I can't do this alone. Oliver, can you walk?"

"Hhuuhh?" he slurred with his eyes closed.

I rolled my eyes and then suddenly got an idea. Jackson. He can drive. I took out my cell phone real quick and told him where we were. He was annoyed at first, but once I gave him a brief description about the situation, he said he'd hurry.


	11. Done With This

**A/N Alright so it's been just short of four months...I know I practically killed this story. Well hopefully you all will forgive me by the fact that this is longer. Oh and uh, just a suggestion...maybe read the last chapter to refresh your memory.**

Miley's POV

As Jackson pulled up, I put Oliver's arm around my neck and began to get off the bench. Jackson got out of the car and got on Oliver's other side and helped me put him in the back seat. I decided to sit in the back with him and make sure he didn't pass out all the way.

"It's alright Oliver, we're in a car now, stay awake."

"Miles do you want to tell me what happened now?" Jackson asked as he began to drive.

"I'll explain later, let's just get him back to his house first."

"No!" Oliver suddenly yelled. Then he whispered. "Not, not my house. I don't want my parent's t-to know."

"But Oliver-"

"Your house please?" he slurred.

"Alright, fine."

"Thanks Miley." then he fell back on my shoulder, but I kept telling him to stay awake.

Jackson glared at me through the rear view mirror. He didn't seem too happy with the fact that I said yes to this. But I knew that Dad wouldn't mind…for now.

Just after we pulled into the driveway, I got out of the car and began pulling Oliver with me, Jackson helped me walk him in the house again.

"Jackson, is Dad home?"

"To your luck, no he's not." He said as we helped Oliver lay down on the couch. Immediately he fell asleep. "He's out buying groceries, but he's going to be back and then you'll have to explain this soon you know?"

"Alright, I might as well tell you first."

We went and sat down on our bar stools, then I began explaining. I first told him that Oliver is friend's with Lilly. Then Lilly's argument with him. The little lies. The incident at the bar. My argument with him. But I felt the need to leave out Oliver's issues about his home and life. That seemed to me like it was just between us for now. Then I was finished.

"Wow, well I hope Dad believes it."

"Jackson, it's the truth."

"No, I didn't mean it that way Miles, I know you're telling the truth. I meant that I hope Dad will be ok with this." he said.

"Alright, well it's almost noon and so Oliver, will be out for awhile, probably until this evening." I said, more thinking out loud.

"Don't you think we should call his parent's?" Jackson asked.

Just then, that made me think of what Oliver told me about his parents. "Uh yeah, I'll call his Mom." I put on a fake smile. Of course I wouldn't tell her anything about this, Oliver asked me not too.

I walked over, to the really knocked out Oliver, and found his cell phone in his pocket. Then looked through his contact list for his parents. After I found it, I went up to my room and called them. His Mom answered. I told her that Oliver would be spending the rest of the day here and possibly dinner. She said it would be ok, but of course not too late, seeing as tomorrow was a school day. So we had an agreement and then said goodbye. Right after that I was being called downstairs by Jackson. Once I got there he was standing next to Dad.

"Oh hey Daddy, so how was shopping?" I smiled.

"Miley, stop trying to avoid the subject and tell me why there's a boy sleeping on our couch?" he asked rather loudly and pointed at Oliver.

"Alright, but why don't you sit first."

"I'm fine right here." he was standing next to the island and a worried looking Jackson, was a few feet away from him. First I walked back over to Oliver and put his cell phone back in his pocket, then walked back to Dad.

"Well first off, this is Lilly's friend, Oliver. They've been friends for a long time. And then today…" I continued with the same short story I told Jackson; again leaving out Oliver's issues that were still between us. By the time I was finished, I walked over to Dad. "So can he at least stay until he's better, please Daddy?" I pleaded. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright bud, but then he goes home as soon as he's able too."

"Yes! Thanks Dad." I gave him a hug.

--

Hours had passed. I worked on my homework downstairs and checked on Oliver sometimes. Then before I knew it, evening had come and it was almost dinner time. And just as I predicted, he started to wake up. Dad and Jackson just went to a basketball game, so I was on my own for awhile. He started moving around and groaning a bit. I rushed over and knelt next to the couch.

"Hey Oliver, how are you doin buddy?" I said gently. What did I say? He hates me, I hate him, that's it. Then he slowly opened his eyes.

"Miley? Where am I? What happened?" he mumbled.

"Well you said you didn't want to go home, so you're in my house. You've been sleeping on the couch since noon and-"

He suddenly sat up. "Shit! What time is it?" Then he clutched his forehead and I pushed him back down.

"Whoa whoa, hold it, its ok, lay back down alright? Or it'll get worse."

"Yeah alright, but what am I doing here and what time is it?"

"Oh it's around 6 in the evening, you've been out since about noon."

"What? Oh no, I gotta call my Mom."

"No, it's ok I already called her when I first brought you back. I just told her that you'd be hanging out here for the rest of the day. Don't worry, I didn't tell her anything else." I said as I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I got him a small wet rag to set on his forehead. And it looked like he needed some Aspirin now too.

He moaned as I was getting some water. "Oh gosh, I feel like like crap…wait what else? What do you mean?"

"Oh no, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" he asked and rubbed his forehead from pain. Then I handed him some water and aspirin. I sat on the floor next to the couch again.

"You were right, that does help you forget. Damn I didn't want to tell you this, but you got drunk earlier Oliver."

"Oh crap! Not again!" I gave him a confused look as I folded the wet rag and set it on his forehead. He set his water down on the table next to him and then noticed my expression. "Oh, well I had done this a few times when we had moved and those friends of mine told me."

"And then your friends took you in every time, because you didn't want your parents to know?"

"Yeah I guess that's part of the reason I didn't want to move back here, I was afraid I would want to stay out of the house and get drunk again. I was right. But now I have someone else to take me in."

"Someone else? Just someone else?" Was I really hoping he would call me a friend?

"Yeah thanks Miley." No, he was acting like a jerk and wouldn't mean it anyway. "So did I uh…did I say a lot to you? Like how long was it before I passed out after you found me?"

"Well first you had lied to your Mom about where you were going, then I was going to come talk to you, but then I saw you in the bar and you…" He was taking advantage of the place he was in and the way he was being treated. I don't think he should know…now anyway. "…you passed out just after I made you stop drinking the bottle that you had already drunk half of." I lied. I decided to tell him later.

"Whew, thanks for that." Wow that must have been convincing. "I was just afraid I might have said other things. Since people usually tell the truth when they drink you know." Waiting longer would only make things worse, so I decided to tell him now. "I've been told that I talk a lot-"

"Nevermind Oliver, you did tell me stuff." I burst.

"Really? Like what?" he asked nervously.

"Well, the fact that you don't think you have any friends and something about bad grades. Then you blamed me all about how Lilly only lets me in her life and not you. And you also said stuff about, about your parents. Then you passed out after that." I finished quietly.

"Oh…wow, I said all that huh?" we sat in an awkward silence for a minute, then Oliver spoke up. "Well Miley, I really don't know what to say. I'm sure sorry, isn't enough. Did I yell at you?"

"Uh yeah, kind of. But Oliver you've got to tell Lilly what's wrong too. I mean she's your friend, she knows you better."

"I will just not-"

Just then there came a few knocks on the door.

"Oh I'll get it." I got up from beside Oliver and ran to the door and opened it. It was Lilly.

"Hey Miles. I got out of visiting my grandparents early, so I thought I'd come by to see you and we can…" As Lilly pushed past me and walked in she stopped talking once she saw Oliver.

"Lilly I-" Oliver started to say.

"Lilly, Oliver is just-"

"Just going to tell me himself, what the hell he's doing here!" she walked forward and sat on the chair next to him. "What's going on?"

Lilly was upset and I could see that by the way things looked, I would be too. Oliver looked at me quickly, with a look of fear. I could tell he didn't want to tell Lilly yet. I folded my arms and sat on the couch, by his legs. Then I gave him a look, as a signal for him to tell her.

"Well Lilly I uh…I made a bad choice today." I nudged Oliver's leg hard. "Ok not just today, I've been making bad choices for awhile."

"What have you been doing?" she asked with a stern voice.

"I've been drinking." He admitted straight out.

"But, but you would never do that…I mean you're my friend Oliver. You can't just…" She trailed off and then put her face down in her hands. She didn't want to believe him, but she knew it was true.

"Listen Lilly, I've just had some problems lately, problems at home."

"Drinking is not gonna help Oliver, it's just gonna give you more problems." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I didn't want to tell you when Miley found me. I just didn't want you to see me like this, because I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm not the one who's getting hurt. You're the one who's going to suffer. And what do you mean Miley found you?"

"Well there's kind of a story behind that too Lil. See, I thought I'd go talk to Oliver today, since I knew you couldn't and-"

"Whoa whoa, you went to talk to him? Miley I thought we said I would?"

"Well I figured since you couldn't until tomorrow, I might as well try. I might also get to know him better, that didn't work, but I still helped him."

"Hello, still in the room." Oliver suddenly spoke up. "Lilly what were you going to talk to me aboutH?"

"Well I just wanted to know why you wouldn't let me tell you that I really think it'll be fun you're moving back. And I also want to know why you were rude to me when I brought up Miley. But now I know why, it's the drinking right? And problems at home?"

"Yeah it's just that and I've got bad grades and my parents are…and I'm just, I'm just really sorry. I didn't mean to take all my anger out on you. But now I'm done with this."


End file.
